JJ needs your help
by Kayla-Loves-AJ-Cook
Summary: JJ gets very badly raped that leads her to do something she will one day regret.. WARNING has Self Harm, Rape and Eating Disorders. Mentions all BAU members but is mostly about JJ.
1. Chapter 1

''Are you guys ready to leave?'' asked SSA Hotchner

''Yeah lets go guys'' Replied each member of the BAU Team

As they each left the club they all said goodbye and see you tomorrow for another day at work Jennifer Jareau (JJ) said ''Wait a minute I have to go to the bathroom before I leave'' The rest of the team left as JJ went to the bathroom. In the bathroom JJ did something that no one knew about her. The whole team had a meal for dinner but JJ is different, she has weight problems in her head. Every time she finishes a meal she brings it all back up. Usually she never eats but she doesn't want the team to know so she eats around them and every time she goes to the bathroom after. They have no idea what she was doing and she was happy with that. She came out of the bathroom and headed to the car park where her car was. She reached in her bag to get her keys when she heard something. She walked behind the corner and down the alley but she didn't see anything so she turned around to go back but somebody stopped her...

A big man, triple the size of JJ. He was wearing jeans and a singlet and had multiple tattoos down his right arm. ''What do you want?'' asked JJ with a smidge of fear in her voice. The man punched her right in the jaw and she fell onto the ground. Four more guys that were around the same size as the first one. JJ realized that she was in trouble. As she was lying on the ground the first one got on the ground and ripped JJ's shirt of her. ''HELP ME!'' Yelled JJ. ''Yell as much as you want. No one can hear you over the music in the club'' All five of the guys started to laugh. JJ was trying to be strong and was holding back her tears. The man put his "thing" inside her. JJ never thought that this activity could hurt somebody so much. When the first man finished the second man went then the third, the fourth and the last one, the fifth. JJ thought it was all over so she felt relieved but all of a sudden the first guy went again and they all had another two turns. At this point JJ was broken on the inside. She has a bloody nose and she was certain in was broken. She also had a black eye, a bruised jaw, hand bruises on the top of both of her arms, bruises on her inner thighs. Her stomach and her whole body were covered with bruises. She was in so much pain. The guys started to beat her up more and they got some rope from a bag and tied her arms to a giant garbage bin.

It was around 3 or 4 in the morning and the guys have already left her tied up there and JJ was just happy that it was over. The club closed and 3 drunken guys were heading home when the saw that she was tied up on the alley. She tried to ask for help. They were normal guys and normally they would help but because they were drunk they did the exact opposite. They took turns with her and spent over an hour doing exactly what the first five guys did. JJ was so upset and angry with herself.

The next day the rest of the team was at work. They didn't have a case but they still came in because they were like a family and like to come to work to see each other. They were all sitting at the round table when Emily realized that JJ wasn't there. ''Hey has anybody seen JJ today?'' No one answered because none of them have seen her. Morgan call JJ's phone 3 times and there was no answer. He called her again and she answered ''JJ where are you?'' ''Morgan... Please... help'' Replied JJ ''JJ what's wrong! Where are you!'' ''Behind the bar in the alley'' ''Ok we're on our way, stay there'' Morgan explain to the rest of the team that he didn't know what had happened but JJ needed their help. They all ran to their cars and drove to the club where they were last night. They checked all the alleys but they couldn't find her. They went to the car park and saw JJ's car. They yelled out her name and they heard something so they turned around and realized that they missed an alley. They ran towards the alley and saw JJ all tied up, bruised and bleeding. ''JJ!'' Yelled Emily. They ran towards her and took her to the hospital as fast as they possibly could.

''What is taking them so long?'' Asked Dr Reid impatiently. While waiting in the hospital waiting room with the rest of the team. ''FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau'' They all jumped up when they heard their friend's name. The doctors explained how JJ had a broken nose, three broken ribs, when the men tied her up they grabbed her wrist hard and squeezed them so tight that the bones in both of her wrist broke. The spoke to JJ and told the team that from all the information JJ gave them put with all the information they got from their test results ''The sexual assault happened from 11 an they left at 2:30'' ''Wait sexual assault? JJ was raped for 3 and ½ hours!'' Emily said angrily. The doctors confirmed that was true and they feel sorry for JJ because from the state she was in and the hand bruises left on her these guys were very big. ''There's more'' Said one doctor '' JJ is unconscious at the moment and right now it's 11 am. After a woman is raped we always give them pills to prevent and diseases that might have been passed on and another to prevent pregnancy. We gave her the one to prevent diseases because that can also be a liquid that we can give her'' ''and now you're going to give her the pregnancy preventer?'' Asked Agent Rossi. ''That's the problem... We don't have that in liquid form and even if we did we still couldn't give it to her. The reason for that is there's no food in her system for it to mix with and if we gave it to her she would just bring it all straight back up'' The team looked at each other in confusion ''We all had dinner together just before she got attacked so she should have it in her'' Said Hotch. The doctors said they had to talk to her about that. They all went into JJ's hospital room and saw her. They all stared at JJ in disbelief. She looked like she was in so much pain. Emily, Garcia, Morgan and Reid all got teary, JJ was part of their family and it hurt them to see her hurt like that. Hotch and Rossi didn't get teary, they were pissed off!


	2. Mask

They all sat down and didn't say a word to each other, they just sat there in complete silence and stared at JJ. They were going over in their minds how they were going to catch this son of a bitch. They all jumped in closer when they saw the beautiful, blond liaison's eyes flutter. She was awake! ''How long have you guys been here?'' '' 5 ½ hours'' Replied Garcia. '' We love you so much. I hope you know that'' JJ looked away and Garcia was shocked. '' I know you do and I love all of you to...'' JJ said as her Best Friend Emily started to cry. They all looked at her with a surprised look on their faces, even JJ. Emily barely ever cries. JJ asked if she was OK. '' I'm so sorry JJ! You are my Best Friend, you all are, and I can't help but cry when I see you like this. I wish it was me not you'' Said Emily still crying. JJ replied in a stern voice '' No you don't'' They all looked at her. '' This would never be you. You are smart enough to know how to defend yourself unlike a stupid cow like me who doesn't know anything. Besides the first group of men who did this said they like women like me. You're not blond, you don't have blue eyes and you're not fat like me! If they didn't like my type the second group of me wouldn't have done it because I wouldn't have been there'' Everyone just stood there.

That's when they realized that she was raped by 2 groups of men. They didn't ask her about it because they were going to get her statement later when she had time to digest what had happened to her. As Morgan was thinking about what she said about her being fat and the doctors saying about having no food in her system. '' JJ? '' He said and she looked at him. '' You just said you were fat'' She looked down. '' The doctors told us you don't have any food in your system... You're far from fat. Do you want to explain this to us...'' Everyone looked at JJ as she looked up and felt nervous. '' I was upset when I said that... as for having no food in my system, I wasn't feeling the best all day that's why I had to go to the bathroom because I felt like I was going to be sick'' Everyone believed that except Emily who just sat back and said nothing. Well they had to believe it, they didn't want to think someone they love so much would be bulimic and they always see her eat.

They all stayed in the room with JJ overnight and she gets to go home tomorrow. When they all woke up they noticed JJ wasn't in her bed, they started to panic. Then JJ walked in and asked what's wrong. After they told her they were panicking she told them she just went and filled out the discharge papers. She was free to go! :D They looked around and she had already packed all of her stuff up and was ready to go. They all got in to their cars. JJ got into a taxi and went back to the club to get her car. There was only one other car in the car park when JJ had walked in there. Before she drove of she walked over to the alley and she heard something. She turned around and started walking back to her car and she saw someone. Do you know who? It was one of the guys from last night! He came back to see if she was still there. When JJ saw him he froze and when he saw JJ he smiled. She ran to her car but he grabbed her and dragged her back behind the alley. He hurt her again! He was angry that she had come back so he turned her onto her stomach and pulled out a knife. He started cutting her back. He did 3 long cuts from her shoulder to her waist. She screamed out in agony so he turned her onto her back witch hurt her more and punched her in the mouth to make her shut up. He couldn't figure out why she had come back then he realized that last night she was standing near the black SUV and it was still there today. ''That's your car isn't it. So your a federal agent?'' ''FBI'' JJ said. The man laughed. '' Well this is going to be very fun'' He said and they laughed with a laugh that will haunt her forever. The guy grabbed a condom and opened it but instead of putting it on he threw it away. He did the thing JJ knew him for but with no protection. He got up and walked to JJ's car. He found her ID and got her address. As he was leaving he said '' Hope to see you again''

JJ got up and went to her car and went home. When she got there Will and Henry ran to her. '' Where were you? Why didn't you call? Do you even know what went through my head?!'' Will said yelling at her. He didn't know what had happened to her in the last under 24 hours. ''I'm sorry will'' Replied JJ whilst giving Henry the biggest hug she had ever giving him. '' Mummy? Why are you wearing that silly mask? Haha'' said Henry so innocently. '' I... um bought it for you'' ''really! Thanks mummy! Can I have it now?'' ''In a minute just let mummy get changed'' JJ walked to her room without looking at Will. When she got in there she took her mask of. I can't let Henry and Will see me like this. JJ thought. She went to her clothes and grabbed a pair of track suit pants , a jumper with a hoodie and got changed. Before she came out she went to the mirror and didn't know what to do about her face. She let her hair down to cover up the bruises on her neck, and side of face. She went to her bench and used makeup to cover up the rest of her bruises. Most of it you couldn't see and what was still viable was faint. She come out of the room and gave Henry the mask without looking at Will or Henry. Will looked at her suspiciously '' J what are those bruises on your face'' '' Its a lesson'' ''What lesson is that?'' Don't get into a fight with a female wrestler'' Will laughed and JJ pretended to. She said she was tired and she was going to have a bath. She went into the bathroom, ran the bath and walked to the cabinet. She took out a packet or shavers and got one out. For this first time ever she purposely broke the shaver and took out one of the razors. She took her clothes and painfully got into the nice warm bath. She put the razor down and wiped all of the make up of her face. She laid down in the water and closed her eyes. When she did she saw the man again. She quickly opened her eyes and remembered that he looked at her ID. She quietly laughed to herself as she remembered that the address on her ID was her last address and that building had been knocked down. She was happy that she didn't take out her up to date ID to the club. JJ quickly went back to being sad and she looked at the razor on the side of the bath. She picked it up...


End file.
